


Rest

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Bedridden Sinestro





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

This moment, more than any other, was the one time Hal couldn't afford to be late. So naturally, he was racing against the clock, breath coming fast. If only he hadn't been caught up on one of the Guardians' stupid missions - but that didn't matter.

In the nick of time, Hal burst into the room and gasped out, "I'm here!" as he doubled over, hands on his knees. He'd really pushed himself, even felt a little dizzy, but at least he wouldn't have let Sinestro down. Hopefully. Maybe he should've just told the Guardians to bother someone else and arrived early.

Through his own frantic gasping, Hal could make out the response Sinestro gave. "I can see that," the Korugarian pointed out to him, and Hal chanced a look up, saw Sinestro watching him with a slight amused curve to his lips. As relaxed as he appeared to be however, that couldn't hide the bandages, and Hal's gaze was drawn to them immediately. Guilt overcame him, for a brief moment.

Biting his lip, the slight pain clearing his head, Hal straightened, and then he approached, cautiously. All the while, Sinestro's eyes followed him and the expression in them didn't change, Sinestro remained amused by his antics. That was at least, a good sign, and Hal took a seat at Sinestro's bedside.

By now, Hal had mostly recovered from his mad dash, but Sinestro's recovery wouldn't come so fast. "How are you?" Hal blurted out, and he wanted to grasp Sinestro's hand, offer support, but even he knew that would probably be a bad idea. "Not dying of boredom in here? I can't imagine sitting around is any fun."

"It is not," Sinestro agreed, "but I am told if I rest for only a few more days, every criminal in my sector will return to bewaring my power." A fraction of excited anticipation lit up Sinestro's features, enriching them in Hal's opinion, and he himself smiled softly. Then the anticipation was gone and Sinestro was frowning, looking down at the ring on his own hand. "My sector is no doubt dissolving into chaos without me."

This more than nearly dying or being bedridden seemed to be most upsetting to Sinestro. Really, Sinestro needed to take a good look at his priorities because he was way too obsessed with his work. Nevertheless, Hal provided quick reassurance. "It's fine, I've been taking care of it. No problems. You really are as good as you say."

"You doubted it?" Sinestro preened. "You must know me well enough by now." His smug smile, the arrogant tone to his voice said it all, and Hal was just glad Sinestro hadn't been negatively affected by his injury all too much. "Thank you." The smugness was gone, the thanks was spoken quite sincerely.

Under Sinestro's now frankly intense gaze, Hal shifted and glanced away, wasn't sure if he wanted Sinestro aware he'd do anything if it helped out the other Green Lantern. "Any -" Hal coughed, his voice was hoarse because of his suddenly dry throat - "Anytime."

This time, when Hal smiled, it was more a grimace, and he looked back to Sinestro. "I only wish you were up to doing it yourself. Not that I don't want to - I just hate seeing you injured."

"And I hate being injured," Sinestro contributed airily. "It is a result of my failure. Perhaps if I'd had more time, I would have discovered how to save us both without acquiring any injuries. Do you recall -?"

"You're kidding, right?" Irrationally, Hal was annoyed, and the feelings that had been bubbling below the surface rose to the top. "You should've just let me die. Then you'd be fine and not -" It had been horrible, watching Sinestro go down in defence of Hal. Was this what Sinestro felt, when Hal did the exact same thing for him? Most likely not, Sinestro didn't care like Hal did.

Clearly confused, Sinestro opened his mouth to speak but Hal grabbed him by the shoulders, galvanised into the passionate action by his worry. "Don't do it again," he demanded. "You can't sacrifice yourself for me. You're more important and -"

"You're hurting me," Sinestro informed him, voice ice cold, and Hal withdrew his hands like he'd been burned, eyes wide. Somehow he'd forgotten, even momentarily, that Sinestro was hurt. His tight grip had brought an ashen look to Sinestro's skin and he felt even guiltier than before.

"I'm sorry." The apology was for both hurting Sinestro and his own outburst. It had been stupid to even try telling Sinestro what to do, and Hal buried his face in his hands. Patrolling two sectors was exhausting, on top of spending every second he had worried about Sinestro, so it was no wonder he was beginning to crack.

To Sinestro, being in Hal's position probably would've been a breeze. Two sectors was nothing, and Sinestro didn't concern himself worrying about other people. "You should get a different student," Hal muttered, not even really thinking about the words before he said them. "I'm no good."

Smooth cool fingers wrapped around one of his wrists and tugged his hand away from his face. "I don't want a new student," Sinestro snapped at him, but the sharp tone was actually kind of a comfort, a sign to Hal that Sinestro would not be argued with. "I want you. If you try to abandon me, I will drag you back. Kicking and screaming, if I must."

Just like Sinestro's sharp tone, the threat calmed Hal down and he took a deep breath, rubbed at his eyes. "I'm sorry," he repeated himself, having realised he'd just tried to tell Sinestro what to do, again.

"Stop apologising. It's pathetic." With that, Sinestro relaxed back against the bed and began inspecting his nails. "Tell me about my sector. Have I missed any important developments?" It was an obvious subject change but Hal didn't mind it, could see Sinestro was uninterested in discussing his sacrificial behaviour.

All Hal had to do was talk, explain in great deal his heroic actions of the past few days and how different Sinestro's sector was to his own. Time flew by, and when Hal had to leave, he was reluctant, hadn't spent nearly enough time with Sinestro. He probably never would, come to think of it.

"Do I have to leave?" Hal asked, stalling. There had to be some way he could skive off duty for just a little longer, and Sinestro would know the answer. "I want to stay with you. Being Green Lantern is no fun when I'm just thinking about how much I miss you."

Fingers trailed through Hal's hair, and Hal closed his eyes to absorb the sensation. "Somebody has to take care of my sector," Sinestro reminded. "And yours. It is only because you are out there, doing so, that I can remain here, recovering. I rely on you, Jordan. Making my injuries worse by leaving is not something I am eager to do."

It was pretty much what Hal had expected and he nodded his head sadly, opened his eyes. Tearing himself away from Sinestro seemed so impossible. "Can I hug you?" Hal requested, before he could think better of it. "I don't want to hurt you again."

In answer, Sinestro moved forward slightly and his arms came up to wrap around Hal's torso. His chin rested lightly on Hal's shoulder and the whole thing was very clinical. Nevertheless, Hal relaxed into it, wanted nothing else, would take one of these hugs over a million more intimate ones with someone else.

Far too quickly, the hug ended with Sinestro pulling back, and Hal stood up. "I'll try to see you tomorrow," he promised, stalling again. A flicker of amusement crossed Sinestro's face but he nodded, accepting Hal's words. It was a dismissal, one Hal couldn't ignore and though it pained him, he backed off, crashed straight into the door and somehow managed to leave.


End file.
